


JDox One-Shots

by kornturtle



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornturtle/pseuds/kornturtle
Summary: Just a book of random JDox oneshots from the TV show Scrubs!





	JDox One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> JD encounters a guardian angel on his first day at Sacred Heart.
> 
> SET IN S1E01 "My First Day"

 

 

It was John Dorian’s first day of being an intern at Sacred Heart Hospital, and he had to admit it wasn’t exactly going well at the moment. It had already become very clear to JD that he wasn’t fit to be a doctor, and all he was going to do was get people hurt. So, as he walked into the doctor’s lounge, he began to wonder about what the future held for him. He walked straight over to the coffee machine when he saw Dr. Kelso sitting on one of the couches. He turned around and looked at JD with sad eyes. “How’re you holding up?”

JD assumed Dr. Kelso was referring to the fact that one of the first patients he had treated, Mr. Bursky, had passed away the other night when he was on-call. He sighed. He felt confident in talking to Kelso – after all, he seemed to be the only one who felt like being nice to JD in this whole darned hospital.

Before JD could answer, Kelso began speaking again. “I saw you’re still pushing to put Mrs. Pratt on the transplant list. Bad news though, sport: she doesn’t have the insurance to cover it.”

“Yeah, but she’s, like, a second away from total renal failure.” JD protested.

“Okay…” Kelso seemed to hesitate. “Did you ask the Bursky family for permission to do an autopsy?” He asked.

JD looked down at his feet, embarrassed. He was scared to admit that he didn’t want to talk to his dead patients’ family, because of the fact he completely blamed Mr. Bursky’s death on himself. “They’re still in with him, sir.” JD muttered.

“It’s a teaching hospital, son. You gotta ask.” Kelso said softly, looking JD in the eyes.

_Just tell him you can’t bear to see Mr. Bursky again,_ JD thought to himself. _He’ll understand._ But his mouth spoke different words to his mind.

“Sir, do you… do you think I could sit just this one out?” JD asked sheepishly.

“Why sure, sport.” Kelso replied calmly. JD sighed in relief internally. _Well, every story does need a good guy…_

Suddenly, Kelso stood up off the couch and walked over to him. “In fact, why don’t you just head on home. You _do_ look rather tired.”

JD’s eyes lit up. “I am pretty tired!”

And, just like that, Kelso’s sweet disposition began to fade. “Dr. Dorian, do you not realise that you're nothing but a large pair of scrubs to me? For God's sake, the only reason I carry this chart around is so I can pretend to remember your damn names! Now look, if the patient has insurance, you treat them; if they don't, you show them the door.”

As Kelso ranted to JD, he saw Elliot walk into the room out of the corner of his eye but didn’t have an words to greet her. Kelso continued. “And if somebody dies, you get the autopsy. You get it by rounds tomorrow morning, or I'll be scratching your name off my chart! Are we clear?”

JD opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a quiet whimper. _Very manly of you, JD,_ he thought to himself.

"Answer me!” Kelso roared. “Are we clear!”

JD managed to get a word out. “Crystal.” He watched Kelso’s back as he walked out, shocked at his angry outburst.

If he’s the jerk in this story, then… Who’s the good guy? JD wondered sadly.

Elliot opened her mouth to speak when JD’s pager went off. Taking a quick glance at it, he ran out of the door to the specified location, Elliot following behind.

Just as he entered the ward, he saw a group of nurses including Carla, the nurse who had been helping him and Turk through their first few days, moving a patient from a gurney to a bed. He noticed that Dr. Cox, who had been putting pressure on him since the moment he stepped through doors to the hospital.

As JD walked over to the bed, Carla turned her head slightly. “Car accident. Crashed in the elevator on the way up.” She said quickly, addressing JD. She strapped an oxygen mask to the patient’s face as JD reached over and pulled his shirt open.

“We gotta relieve the pressure in his chest.” Dr. Cox said, coming up behind JD. “JD, do it.”

_Oh, god no…_ This was the one thing JD had been unable to do all day. He just couldn’t bring himself to cut into a patient. It wasn’t that he was squeamish or anything, he just… couldn’t

“Look at me.” Dr. Cox turned to face JD. “You can do this.”

And, as JD stared into Dr. Cox’s eyes, somehow, they encouraged him. Having the older doctor next to him, guiding him through this process and giving him hope, it comforted him. In a strange way, a way he couldn’t describe.

He felt Dr. Cox place a hand on his shoulder, and he shivered at the unexpected touch. But, now more determined than ever, he began to do what he needed.

 “Chest-tube tray!” JD demanded, his voice squeaking slightly more than he had wanted it to. And, as the nurse brought the tray of tools to him, everything faded into a blur. He made the incision with the scalpel and managed to insert the tube, thanks to the constant reassurance from Dr. Cox. As his vision began to return to normal, he saw Carla look at the monitor.

“Normal rhythm.” Carla smiled.

JD laughed, relieved. Dr. Cox patted him on the back. “Piece of cake, right?” JD nodded. He wouldn’t have been able to do it without Dr. Cox there by his side.

Later on, JD entered the doctor’s lounge once more before he went home. There, he saw Dr. Cox sitting comfortably in the same place Kelso had sat before.

“Dr. Cox, I just wanted to thank you for helping me before. With that patient.” JD grinned.

Dr. Cox sighed. “Happy to help.” He muttered. JD could tell he wasn’t used to being given praise from his uncomfortable reaction.

As he looked at Dr. Cox, JD began to realise how good it felt to know you have someone watching your back in a bad situation. It was almost as if… almost as if Dr. Cox was some kind of guardian angel…

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it for the first oneshot! Sorry I didn't include much romance in this one... but there will be LOTS of romance in future chapters. If you've somehow happened to encounter this book, I would greatly appreciate it if you recommended this book to other JDox/Scrubs fans... or basically just anyone. Thank you for reading!


End file.
